Sunkissed Bliss Jonas LA
by Inspiredxwords
Summary: JONAS. There seems to be a little something going on between Macy Misa and Nick Lucas from JONAS. Who will crack and admit their feelings first under the California sun? ONE-SHOT! Macy/Nick. Nacy. Feedback appreciated.


**Sunkissed Bliss**

_By: InspiredxWords_

**Disclaimer: **This is a fanficition piece based off of the plot and characters of Disney Channel's JONAS L.A. I do not own any rights to any of the characters of plot locations from the show, nor do I own any of the ideas like the "Forever April" book. I just like to mess around with the characters and play out scenes of things that could be!

**Authors Note: **Alright, so I'm** not** an obsessive fan of the Jonas Brothers, but I respect them and their music. I find them refreshing in a world of diva's and stuck up pop stars. I have recently discovered that I love their show JONAS.. I don't know if you many of you have been watching JONAS LA.. but I have and I was inspired to write a Nick and Macy story. This is my first JONAS fanfic and it's just a test run. It's probably my worst piece of work in a while.. But I have to get back into writing, so I'm taking baby steps! Feedback would be much appreciated. Who knows, maybe I'll write more Nick and Macy fics or Stella and Joe ones?

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh my Jonas… Nick called me 'Mace' today. Why is it that every time he calls me that my legs turn to a jello-like texture and my heart beats a mile a minute? People have called me it before, but it's something in the way that Nick says it that makes it so much more special. I don't know what has changed him, but he's acting different lately. I know I've told you before that I liked him, but I've gotten over the fact that we're just friends. I like it this way too. However, I can't help but question where we stand with the most recent developments that happened today. Here I'll explain everything to you as soon as I update the JONAS fan site. I have to post a new – _

"Macy?" Stella Malone shouted throughout the halls of the guest house where she and Macy Misa were residing for the duration of the summer. She hadn't been able to find Macy for hours.

"I'm in my room Stella," Macy answered this time. She was sitting on her bed writing in her diary, which she didn't want Stella to see, so she quickly slammed the notebook shut and shoved it under her pillow.

Macy had promised Stella that she was going to be a new and improved Macy come summer. She would no longer be the crazy fan girl that was always finding ways to injure one, two, or all of the Lucas brothers on accident. She had even gone so far as to rip all 33 posters off her JONAS wall and gathered up all her JONAS memorabilia to pack away in boxes and store in the back of her closet. There were a few JONAS things that she refused to part with though. One was her diary in which as had made a collage of pictures from the band all over the front and back cover. So far Macy had done a great job of refraining from any crazy stunts and Stella was quite proud of her best friend.

"What are you up to?" Stella asked as she sat down neatly at the foot of Macy's bed. Macy was leaning back on a few fluffy pillows with her laptop sitting in her lap. Her hand he was touching the spot where earlier that same day, Nick had put his hand on top of her own. She shivered just thinking about the accidental brush of their fingers.

"I was just updating a blog post for the JONAS fan site," Macy said staring at the site's homepage which she had managed to open up in the nick of time before Stella had entered the room.

"I should have guessed!" Stella laughed with a smile on her face. She had some lingering questions to ask Macy though and they had been eating away at her mind the whole day. "Hey Macy? Is there something going on between you and Nick?"

"What? No. Why would you think that? We're friends Stella." Macy immediately answered without even pondering the question. Stella's question was absurd. Nothing, but friendship was between her and Nick, or was there?

"It's just I see the way he looks at you and it seems a little more than friendly lately," said Stella. She was a little surprised herself to have made the accusation, but it had to be asked. If there was something going on between the two, Stella wanted to be the first to know. Not that they wouldn't be the cutest couple ever, but this was Macy and Nick who were being discussed here.

"No, his look probably just seems different because his skin is sunkissed from the California weather." Macy answered, still denying the possibility that Nick had feelings for her.

It seemed impossible. Why would a boy develop a crush on one of his best friends who used to practically faint from being overly excited whenever he or his brothers were around. Yet again, Macy started to think about the recent events. There was the way that he told her that she was different this summer, "good different". She wasn't positive as to what he meant by that, but it seemed like a compliment to her. Then there was the way that he got jealous when Stone wanted her to work on his web team and she couldn't forget about his declaration that he wanted to spend more time with her this summer. To be honest, Macy Misa was confused herself, but she knew with Nick came a confusing personality that she had yet to decode.

"Whatever you say Macy," said Stella in a tone of disbelief. "Do you want to go window shopping with Aunt Lisa and me?"

"You know I could never turn down that offer!" Macy said as she grabbed her purse, flipcam video recorder and notepad. She could never be sure when something worthy of posting on the JONAS web page would come along, so she liked to stay prepared.

"Your eyes have got me melting, like the heated sand…NO! It's all wrong!" Nick Lucas yelled out as he ripped the page of lyrics he was working on out of his song notebook. He crinkled it up into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder into the waste basket.

"What's wrong Nick?" Joe Lucas asked concerned as he adjusted his thick rimmed stylish glasses and set his copy of "Forever April" down in front of him.

"He's obviously crushing on some girl," Kevin said from the kitchen where he was trying and failing to make a fruit smoothie.

"No I'm not," Nick said through his teeth.

"What makes you believe that Kev?" Joe asked quizzically.

"Come on Joe…You've seen it happen before. Nick tries to write out his feelings for the girl he likes, but nothing comes out the way he wants it to and that would explain the twenty crumpled up pages of pages surrounding him," said Kevin. Joe just nodded, he remembered now. It was a signature 'Nick' move in a situation where he was crushing on some girl.

"Who is the girl this time?" Joe asked his brother as he moved closer to Nick to question him.

"It's not like that…" Nick answered softly.

"Not like what?" Joe asked.

"She's not just some girl and look… I don't want to talk about it okay?" Nick snapped before picking up his guitar and marching outside towards the pool.

"This is bigger than I thought," Joe said out loud.

'He's seriously love sick…" Kevin said and chuckled to himself over the reference to one of their songs.

All the sudden Stella and Macy came waltzing in through the front door with a few shopping bags on their wrists and two frozen yogurts with sprinkles in their hands. Kevin coughed and practically drooled looking at the frozen treat in their hands.

"Where's mine?" He asked them as the girls rolled their eyes and licked their spoon. Stella turned to Macy.

"I'll go put away our bags," she said and Macy nodded in agreement. Stella left the room and Macy searched for Nick. It had been a while since she had seen him last. She walked outside and found him sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. She skipped over towards him and copied his stance identically. The cool water felt good on her tanned skin.

"Hey Nick," she said with a smile.

"Hi Mace," he looked her way and reciprocated the smile. Nick found that once he looked her way he couldn't take his eyes away. Macy Misa had completely changed since the time he left for the band's tour. It wasn't just that the sun had brought out blonde highlights in her hair, or her caramel colored eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, but she was so down to earth now, so strong and independent. Her personality had done a complete 180 degree turn.

"How is the song writing going?" She asked him. He looked up again from the calm pool water to double check that she wasn't shoving a video camera in his face. He was still getting used to the fact that now she liked to ask him questions without recording it for the entire world and his fans to see. Ever since summer had started, she loved to ask her personally face to face how he was or what he was up to.

"Not so good," he told her.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, the lyrics just won't come out like I want them too." Nick said still pouting. A breeze had picked up and blew a strand of Macy's hair into her eyes. Nick automatically brushed the lock of hair out of her face with his hand not thinking that it wasn't exactly a move a best friend would make. Macy seemed to pick up on that fact too and she appeared to be a little startled.

"T-t-hanks…" She said, her voice faltering in the beginning. There was a large awkward silence and both teens were silent for a while. Macy thought of something to lighten the mood though and so she dipped her hand in the water and cupped some of the water before splashing Nick with it. She laughed at his surprised expression and went to splash him again when he gently grabbed her wrist. He was staring at her in the eyes and this time it was Macy who couldn't look away. The way that he was looking at her scared her. She had to ask him. It was now or never.

"So Stella asked me today if there was something going on between us," she told him casually. Inside her every organ was twisting up into a complicated knot.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell her?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"I told her that we're just friends and asked her where she got the idea from." Macy said. Nick couldn't suppress a smile. It was funny that Macy couldn't take the hint, but Stella could. It seemed like it should be reversed because the Stella was clueless to Joe's feelings for her a few months back. Nick slipped his hand from Macy's wrist and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Is this alright?" He asked her when she gulped nervously. Macy was assuming that it was just a best friend thing to do. They gave each other hugs all the time, so this wasn't meant to be a big deal at all.

"Yes," she breathed out an answer, but then kept trekking onwards towards what could be a very uncomfortable discussion. "Was I right to tell her that Nick?"

"Do you remember when I told you Stone thought you were pretty and you asked if I was calling you pretty?" Nick asked. He was already too far in this mess. He'd feel better after he got what had been on his mind for days out of his head even if it changed everything.

"Yeah, I remember," Macy trailed off, not sure where he was going with this or why he brought it up again. "You answered, 'no, Stone thinks you're pretty' ".

"Yeah," Nick said as he nervously put one of his hands on his curls in the back of his head. "Well about that… It's not that you aren't pretty Macy, it's that you're so much more than just pretty. I've been trying to write down in words just how beautiful you actually are, but nothing is good enough."

Macy dropped her hand from Nick's and jumped up on the concrete by the pool. She was shocked. She almost asked out loud if she was dreaming. It was so cruel of her conscious to make everything so life like. She pinched herself on the arm and realized that she wasn't sleeping. Nick from JONAS just told her she was beautiful. It was a big deal to her. It took her a second to realize that she was overreacting. Guys told their best friends they were beautiful all the time, right? She didn't mean to almost unleash the fan girl inside of her and so as she took a second to recollect and inhale and exhale a couple of times, Nick had jumped out of the water and was right in front of her again.

"Nick, I don't understand," Macy told him confused.

"What is there to understand?" Nick asked her rhetorically. "If you mean what changed between us, don't ask me because I don't have an answer."

"What does all this mean then?" Macy asked him. "Are you saying that you like me?"

"You could say that." Nick said with a lopsided grin.

"Did you just smile Nick Lucas?" Macy said in disbelief. Nick rarely ever smiled in everyday life; there goes shock number two of the afternoon. "You like me as your best friend though right?"

Nick didn't want to answer her in words because lately she had him all tongue tied. He thought it would be better if he showed her the answer. He laced his fingers in hers and pulled her closer to him.

"I mean that I like like you Mace… I like you a lot," Nick told her before kissing her gently on the lips. Macy was in awe of the past five minutes and how abruptly the conversation had changed to a route that she wasn't expecting, but she was tickled pink by the fact that Nick was kissing her out under the high afternoon sun. It was a moment of sunkissed bliss and she hoped it lasted for a while. She kissed him back and though a thousand questions lingered in her head and knots waited to be tied up, Macy realized that they could be answered at a later time. Right now she was excited to be with her best guy friend who she had once had the biggest crush on and it seems as though that crush never went away.

_Dear Diary, _

_He kissed me. Nick Lucas kissed me, Macy Misa. _

_More details to come later, but ssshh.. don't tell anyone because it's a secret. _

_Hearts and JONAS, _

_Macy _

_**THE END**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK!  
**_


End file.
